Conveyor belt systems are commonly used within the manufacturing industry to distribute and handle goods. Depending on the specific operation involved, it is sometimes desirable to divide or separate at least a portion of the goods from a first conveyor belt to one or more subsequent conveyor belts. However, it is sometimes difficult to effectively transport goods along multiple channels without interrupting the distribution flow.
The present invention is intended to overcome or ameliorate the prior art disadvantages discussed above or to provide a useful alternative thereto.